


Clothed Getting Off (Day 6)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [6]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Punishment, Touching, clothed getting off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Joren has some fun with Neal in a closet.
Relationships: Joren of Stone Mountain/Nealan of Queenscove
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304





	Clothed Getting Off (Day 6)

“Mmph...Joren...not here…” 

“Shh, you don’t want anyone to hear now, do you?” Neal bit his lip and held his hand over his mouth tighter. He pressed his legs together and shifted uncomfortably side to side. Even though it was dark, he could see the mischief in Joren’s icy eyes. The blonde was running his hands up and down Neal’s body, teasing all those spots Neal was most sensitive at. 

“Joren, please stop before someone hears…” 

“If you’re quiet, then you don’t have anything to worry about.” Neal wasn’t sure how much longer he could take it. He needed that release, and Joren’s touches weren’t helping with the tent in his pants. 

“Please Joren, at least let me cum…I can’t take it anymore!” 

“Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you.” He lightly slapped Neal’s ass, making the other jump. “Seems like someone is jumpy.” 

“Yeah, wonder who’s fault that is.” 

“And this is why you don’t get to cum. Be a good little boy, and I’ll reward you.” Neal couldn’t hold back his whine. He moved his hand toward his pants, only to have it slapped away. 

“Ah-ah, no touching. Only me. Let me do it for you.” Joren lightly traced over his clothed bulge, adding more pleasure. Maybe if he did it long enough, he could get that release. He thrusted into his hand, but Joren moved his hand away after that. “It seems like someone hasn’t learned their lesson. Looks like they’ll have to wait for their reward.” 

Neal’s eyes widened. “No, wait! Don’t do that! That’s just cruel!” 

“It’s not. It’s just giving orders.” 

“This is your fault to begin with! Finish what you started!” Joren stared at him then pushed him against the wall. 

“Then let’s take off these clothes.”


End file.
